Pink Elephants, Hosts and Emeralds
by Ocaria Sasaru
Summary: She gave that cute smile laced with hidden malice. "Why because," she started, her emerald eyes glinting with a devilish gleam as she repeated those cliche lines. "Sharing is caring after all." HikaruOcKaoru; slight HaruhiTamaki
1. Prologue

This is the formula I'm trying out with this story.

Almost end-Reflecting on the Beginning and Middle- back to present (almost ending)-ending

So this is what's currently happening, more info in given in Chapter One, about the story and such. Anyway, the diary has a big part, I might even have a bonus chapter at the end about all the main and important diary entries. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School host club in anyway or form. I do own the Rai Family.

Pairings: HikaruOcKaoru; hints and slight HaruhiTamaki

* * *

Prologue

_I stared at what the shameless mirror reflected. I never liked mirrors, and I still don't. Lining and twisting lies to show whatever you wish to see. My eyes were bloodshot, and dilated; my once proud shining black silk hair now was dull and lifeless. I reach up, touching my cheeks. I'm exceedingly pale, more so than before. I gripped the sides of the white ceramic sink, leaning forward. I hung my head low. _

"_You sure screwed up, Mana. You totally screwed up." I told myself. "The one thing you've been dreaming of, and you selflessly give away…" I looked up in the mirror to see the lamest girl I know. "You were finally happy. You filled the void Akira left." The bitter words flooded out off my tongue. "Now you give the happiness you finally have back to its rightful owner… Without telling them what's wrong, why they hell are you doing it?" _

_I stared at the bitter, dying fire of green in my life-fading eyes. I give myself a weak smile. I couldn't help but laugh dryly at myself. "Mana, you're so pathetic it's almost funny." I glanced over at the neatly folded paper that innocently rested on the bathroom shelf. _

"_You break the very thing you made to give them less heartache…" My voice softly trailed off as I soften my eyes at the letter to my friends. I shook my head, raising my hand over my forehead. "I didn't expect to die alone. I truly didn't…but…that's life." I turned around, my long, navy night gown flowing. _

_Grabbing the letter I walked out of the small bath room, pushing the IV pole out along with it. Walking to by bed, I saw my father asleep in the guest chair. With a weak smile, I climbed back into the uncomfortable hospital bed. I grabbed the little thick journal that stuck out of the bedside drawer._

_Grabbing the book I flipped through the paisley pages, stopping at the familiar date._

_My first day at Ouran Academy__._


	2. Chapter One

Hello, this is my newest works, I'm hoping it will get pretty far before I crash and burn and leave it (like I seem to do with most of my stories that I don't bother posting because that will be too many unfinished works.) It's short, I know. I have some info in my profile, but just to go over it again- I'm half finished with chapter three, but I need to edit chapter four. I think I will have three finished soon and when I do I'll edit both two and three and post it and start with Chapter four. Mana's personality is a bit out of tune and I'm still trying to adjust that, so I'm sorry. Also I would like to say this is practically my first Ouran story that I've written more of a paragraph if not a page worth. So it might not be as good as some other stories in this category. I might also do a special bonus chapters like of Mana's parents and such.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own the Rai family.

* * *

Chapter 1

Small feet tapped against the marble flooring, as the petite girl glided through the halls, holding the notebooks to her chest with dignity. Threads of silky black hair gracefully swaying behind her, as those piercing emerald orbs focusing on the empty halls in front of her, scanning the signs labeling each room as she tried to find solitude. Her lightly peach lips curved down as she continued her thorough search for the golden virtue of silence.

"Four libraries, and several studying rooms and not one is silently used. Why in the world don't I go to the public library like I normally do…" ranting bitterly, she turned the corner continuing ranting to the only ears available in the exquisite halls of Ouran. "Oh, yea I know! We're nowhere near walking distance to the library!" Heaving a heavy sigh, she looked out the windows that basked in the warmth of the sun with its sights on the beautifully landscaped gardens with the marble fountain dead center. "I guess I'll study outside..."

Turning around she made her way back to the stairs that led out to the peaceful sanctuary hidden within the lush green and blooming gardens. Rounding a corner, she bumped into another student. Not much force was impacted on either students, but holding the rule her mother taught about mannerism, she bowed in apology. Her emerald eyes scanned over who she ungracefully bumped into. "I'm sorry, Kaoru-san. I wasn't watching were I was going." Nodding at the other twin, Hikaru, she weaved her tiny frame around the twins as she continued her trek to the gardens.

The two members of the host clubs watched the petite girl disappear from their ginger eyes. "Wasn't that the new student?" The older twin inquired, his eyes still fastened on the hallway they came from.

"Rai, Mana. She's in our class."

They both looked at each other with a sly grin. "Looks like we found ourselves a new toy."

* * *

"I don't understand why I just can't take the public bus home. Papa may be silly but his too protective sometimes...." Her proud emerald orbs glazed over before shaking her head wildly. "But I guess I can understand why." Returning her attention to her work, Mana shifted through papers finding the right one and began to organize her schoolwork.

Crossing her legs, Mana used the space next to her on the white concrete bench as she placed papers in different stacks. The music of nature flowed in her ears, the rushing water from the glorious fountain, the singing of the young active birds, the whispering breezes. The whole scenery was tranquil and soothed Mana's earlier irritation.

"Good afternoon, princess." An unfamiliar voice greeted, startling Mana.

A squeaky cry was released from her pale peach lips as she jumped in her seat, papers falling out of her hands. She glanced over to the owner of the voice. Crystal greens locked in with violet orbs of sincerity. A small timid "Yes...?" popped out of her mouth as she stood up to pick up her papers.

"I couldn't help but wonder why a beautiful princess such as yourself was out her by your lonesome." He said smoothly, walking over to her, bending down to pick up the papers she dropped.

"....Do I know you?" Mana wasn't too sure what to make of this boy. His blonde locks of hair glistened in the sunlight, as he realized he didn't introduce himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm Souh Tamaki." Mana nodded, gathering up the last few papers. Standing up with the tall older boy, she bowed in respect.

"Rai Mana. I'm new to this school." Turning to her bag and work, she started packing up. "To answer your question Souh-san, I was working on homework till Mama picked me up." She looked up at Tamaki before inquiring "Why are you out here?"

"I come out here on lovely days like this after the Host Club is over." Standing up with her books firmly in her grasp, as her handbag in her grip, she gave a small smile at him.

"I've heard a lot about the Host Club from the other girls."

"You should come by tomorrow. You can designate one of the hosts." He said returning the charming smile.

She shook her head with that cute smile plastered on her face. "No thank you, I'm not charmed with the idea of fake fantasies and affection. It'll get you happiness as much as money will get you happiness. And I'm looking for happiness." Still smiling, she strolled around the shocked and somewhat depressed blonde and walked away.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** Today was my first day at Ouran, in the High School section. Irony is a humorless hag, you know. There are two identical twins in my class. Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. I thought of Kazue a lot today for obvious reasons. There's a club that entertains girls by giving that fairytale fantasy. In other words the Host Club is a bunch of fake Womanizers. I met a member of the club who seemed nice till he tried to get me to come to the club. His name is Souh Tamaki, and he's the son of the headmaster of the school. Tch, which figures why there's such a club. Anyway, Mama was able to talk to Papa about me riding the bus home. They said it's okay if I'm with a friend, or I can walk home with a friend. But I doubt I can do that since everybody is frickin rich and rather ride in a fancy limo then walk or take a bus. Don't get me wrong, Mama and Papa are wealthy; however we live in a normal size home with a 10 by 20 pool, and a decent size lawn. We have a regular car, and we aren't really materialistic. I mean I have a computer and such, but we don't fret over things if they break. Mama cooks and cleans, and Papa mows the lawn and fixes things. But you knew that so why am I repeating this? Hehe, I must be tired. Talk to you later.**_

_**

* * *

**_

R&R please.I know its short, but the next two should be posted, but I'm not going to promise anything, ok? I'll try, but I'm sick and things have been hectic at home, but to give a time frame... maybe within the week. I dunno, but anyway thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter Two

Like I said in Chapter One, I would post two and three up. I'm quite pleased that I finished it so quickly after posting it. I will start four tonight or tomorrow, depends. Anyway, this chapter isn't my favorite, but it does help the plot line. I apologized if any of the characters are OOC. I tried my best at trying to prevent that. I also tried to not make Mana a mary-sue. Next next chapter is where you actually meet the parents in the story plotline. They have a big roll in it, though. I must say the next chapter was really fun to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy.I tried to fix some of the errors, and I'm sorry if I miss any. I also fixed a typo in chapter one. Sorry if it is an inconvenience.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, but I do own the Rai Family.

* * *

Chapter 2

Rereading her notes from the comfy sofa from the remodeled music room, Haruhi listened as the sensitive Host Club founder going on about the new student and their new _mission_. "Why are we getting ourselves involved if she doesn't want to come to the host club? Not every girl is going to be charmed."

"Don't worry Haruhi; you'll always be Daddy's favorite girl!" Dodging the hugs of the blonde host, Haruhi stood with her books in hand.

"Class in going to start soon, I'm out of here." Picking up her bag the androgynous girl walked on out of the third music room.

* * *

First to reach the classroom, Mana started to unpack her books from her bag and neatly placed them on the desk. Getting settled in her seat Mana sighed content with the silence. "If only the whole school was this silent." Not wasting the perfect opportunity to study, Mana opened her notes and started to rewrite them to burn the written letters of facts and logic in her brain.

Too absorbed in her vigorous method of burning information in her mind, the sound of the classroom door sliding open didn't distract the petite girl clothed in the unflattering lemon dress uniform. It wasn't until the newly added presence spoke that Mana realized she wasn't alone. "Oh, I didn't know someone else came to school this early." Startled by the sudden realization of another presence, Mana jumped in her seat crying out a small yelp.

"Ah!" Taking deep breathes; the bright pessimist looked over at the student. "Oh, good morning, Fujioka-san. I'm sorry I didn't notice you enter." Mana's eyes returned back to the pages filled with notes and diagrams.

Walking over to her designated desk next to the studious girl, Haruhi nodded in comprehension, but a bit flustered at the fact the new student knew her name but she didn't know hers. "I'm sorry, what was your name again...?" Haruhi inquired as Mana looked up, and gave a small smile.

"Rai, Mana. Though I have a question, Fujioka-san." Mana cutely inquired and Haruhi nodded signaling Mana to ask. "Why are you wearing the boy's uniform, Haruhi-chan?" Large brown eyes widen at the question. Before Haruhi could answer, Mana returned to studying. "Nevermind, I'm sure there's a good reason." Haruhi blinked a few times before slowly refocusing her attention to her desk and books.

Mana spared a glimpse at the androgynous female, her emerald eyes glazing over as she returned to study. As the class started to fill with students, Mana couldn't find herself being able to read a sentence clearly.

* * *

Haruhi sighed, her bento box in her arms as she trotted down the halls. She thumbed through her short sienna hair with her free hand as she soon reached the pleasantly silent classroom. As she opened the door, she couldn't help but mentally let out a dry laugh.

Sitting snugly at her desk, Mana nibbled on a piece of bread with her free hand as her eyes glued on to a novel that was tightly gripped in her left. Noticing the door opening, Mana looked over at the doorway, lush green boring into rich brown pools. "It's worse at lunch, isn't it?" Mana took note of the confused expression that was plastered on the Fujioka. "Noise, I'm sure it's worse at lunch with everyone in _one_ room. I mean afterschool there wasn't any room that was quiet to study."

Haruhi let out a small chuckle. "I know I had the same problem. But, where did you ended up studying—if you don't mind?"

Mana shook her head gently her black locks of hair tossing side to side. "Outside, if students here don't walk to school or home, I'm sure they don't go outside with _dirt everywhere_ to study." Haruhi felt like a fool that she didn't think of that when she was new to the school "God forbid they'll get dirt on their designer outfits." Haruhi couldn't help but giggle at Mana's sarcasm.

"As eccentric they may be, they do grow on you." Mana waved her hand in the air as if waving the thought away.

"Anything can grow on you if you give it enough time. That's the beauty of being an adaptable species..." Haruhi smiled, though she wasn't quite sure if Mana was being serious or sarcastic with the tone she used. Mana took a bite out of her piece of bread, as she put down her novel, saving the page she was on. She glanced at the bento box Haruhi was opening and inhaled the fresh aroma of the home cooked food. "Did you cook it?" Mana inquired, as Haruhi nodded.

"Yes; I usually do the cooking at home. My mother loved to cook before she passed away about ten years ago." Haruhi said before starting to nibble on her lunch. Mana's emerald eyes widen as she slowly turned her body facing her new acquaintance.

"Do you miss her?" She asked softly her gaze lowering to the floor as she intertwined her fingers on her lap.

Haruhi nodded taking another bite of food. Swallowing Haruhi cleared her throat before answering. "Of course, but things still need to get done. I can't mourn over that my whole life. I miss her, but I know she's watching over me."

Mana hung her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "I admire you from just that fact alone, Fujioka-san." Haruhi turned to the suddenly shy Mana. "Ten years and your able to move on after losing a precious person. I'm still struggling making it through the day without breaking into tears whenever I'm reminded..." Mana's voice cracked and stared to become rigid. Haruhi's attention was on the emotional girl next to her.

She didn't quite know what to tell the new girl who was on the verge of tears. She slowly reached her hand out to comfort the girl, Mana straighten up shaking her head, drying her watery eyes. Retracting her hand, Haruhi's rich brown orbs watched the studious girl laugh dryly. "Look at me, I'm pathetic. Nevermind, Fujioka-san I was being selfish." Before Haruhi could retort, Mana grabbed her stuff and packed up her food before bowing to Haruhi. "I'm sorry for putting you in an uncomfortable position Fujioka-san. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Fujioka-san." Within moments Mana was out the door.

Sighing, Haruhi leaned back in her chair contemplating the events today with Mana. "_I can see she is struggling over moving on, but from what? An accident, a death, an incident? I can start to understand why Tamaki-senpai was determined to get Rai-san to come to the club. She needs support, and as strange as the club may be..."_ Haruhi eyes traveled to the window exposing the classroom to the outside world. "_They do help people and are like family."_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** I'm so upset with myself. I'm still grieving over Kazue, a classmate of mine lost her mother ten years ago and is moving forward with her life, and have been for a while. I also got all emotional in front of her, but I sucked it up and left before it became too awkward. Her name is Fujioka, Haruhi and is in the same class as me. She's actually a girl, but people think her as a boy. I don't know why, I started to ask her but I realized I was being rude and nosy so I shook it off. I don't know what to make of the school to be honest. I think I might carry Ellie in my bag (you remember Elli the Elephant, right? She was Kazue's favorite stuffed animal) for good luck. I remember giving Kazue that elephant after she got her haircut with Papa. Seven years it's been since Kazue passed away, and it's not getting any easier. I mean I'm not depressed like suicidal, but I do miss her terribly. Papa and Mama still do, too. Things aren't the same without her... Listen to me going on. Anyway, Mama's doing research for her new series; one of the major supporting characters in her book is a transvestite/drag queen. She's actually been going to "tranny bars" as some may call it, to interview people there. She actually has found one person that she's interviewing and using as the main source of inspiration from. You're probably wondering what Papa has to say about it, right? Well this is the best part, Papa (being his silly self) dress up with Mama's clothes (he's not that buff really) and went with her. If anything, Mama had to chase people away from Papa. It was hilarious when they first came home. At first I thought Papa had finally snapped, because it's not every day you see your father dress in a red dress, with makeup and everything. I took a picture; it is definitely going in my scrapbook. Mama looked a bit tired when they came home. Tomorrow's Friday, which means its Game-Night in the family. You know what I mean, but Mama thought it might be fun to go to go out singing Karaoke at the Karaoke Bar (it's not actually a bar, but you can get alcohol if you wanted, but you need ID). Anyway, Papa rented a movie for tonight so I'm going to bid farewell for now. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's a bit awkward, but the next chapter should be smoother. R&R please! I would like to hear your opinions on the story.


	4. Chapter Three

This was really fun to write. Here you meet Mana's parents, Rai Hiro and Rai Akira. Also you learn a little more about Mana. However this is mostly about how Mana and Haruhi become friends, though the Host Club does pop up once in the story. Sorry if some might be OOC, again. Next chapter should be more with the Host Club. Sorry if there are any typos I missed, also. Anyway, I forgot to mention in the beginning, but I like to take the relationships slowly, like how it would be in reality. I don't like the immediate falling heads over heels. I like to have characters develop before going into romantic relationships. I just wanted to put that out there for those who expect love at first sight. I don't write those, sorry. Back to the topic at hand, like I've stated in chapter two, I'll start on Chapter four either today or tomorrow. Also the **"bold" **is the twins talking at the same time. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC but I do own the Rai Family

* * *

Chapter 3

The warm, inviting aroma of pancakes cooking danced around the kitchen and dining area. Two sets of emerald eyes locked in a contest of staring, at the round oak table. Mana's stare intensified in a glare at her for once serious father, who sat across from her with the daily newspaper in his hands. The contest was broken when plates of pancakes, crispy bacon and scrambles eggs were placed before them.

"Honey, no staring contest at the table with food still on your plate." The thin woman who had shared her vows with the man at the table, said with a cute malicious smile.

Sighing, Mana's father sat back in his chair, all seriousness draining from his entity. "But sweetie, you just served breakfast, how can you imply I started eating?" his wife arched an eyebrow as she nodded over at their child who was already half finished. Slumping in defeat, he combed his long fingers through his unruly mass of black hair.

"Mama, are you and Papa going back to the bar?" Mana inquired holding back with all her might to not giggle.

Her mother, Akira, knew full well what her daughter was implying. Sending a deadpanned look over at her husband who gave his infamous lopsided grin, she spoke monotonously "After the last few days—No. Ranka-san is coming here with his daughter for dinner. I rather have my dresses kept in one piece (1)."

Her husband, Hiro, gasped in mock-surprise holding his hand over his heart. "B-but I thought you liked it when I dressed up for you, honey!"

Mana watched her mother look at him with a dull face, "It's a turn-off when women see their husbands in a short red frilly dress." Mana giggled at her father as he slumped back in his seat.

Turning her attention to her daughter, Akira smiled as she started cutting her pancakes that were buttered. "Mana, I'm picking you and Ranka-san's daughter up today from school. Okay, sweetie?" Mana nodded as she stuffed a piece of bacon in her mouth.

Swallowing, Mana cocked her head to the side as she questioned her mother, "Who's his daughter?"

Her father chirped in with enthusiasm dripping from his voice. "Fujioka, Haruhi! She's a scholarship student at Ouran." Mana smiled despite the awkwardness she was feeling.

"G-great! She's in my class!"

* * *

Mana sat on the concrete benches of the artistically arranged gardens that she has grown accustomed to in her need to kill time. Her bag abandoned at the end of the bench. Her eyes stared at the Sakura Tree across the gardens, as she zoned out in thought. A soft humming of a melody breaking the silence that Mana had craved for. Risking a glance at her bag, Mana grabbed it so feverishly it was almost as if someone would steal it from her possession. Snapping it open, she pulled out a thick, leather-bind diary as she lightly touched the cover her small pale fingers grazing over the rough texture. Slowly, she opened it to the front page where that handwriting was of little elementary kids.

My name is Rai, Mana- Affectionate Thunder.

_My name is Rai, Kazue- Harmonious Thunder!_

And _this_ is _our _Diary!

A small smile formed on Mana's child-like face, as she flipped the page to the first entry. Her fingers brushing against the paisley pages filled with children's writings.

_**Kazue's Section**_

_** Hi, Nikki-san. I'm Kazue the older twin! Well, Daddy got Mana and me you and said we write our thoughts and feelings... Well let me tell you about myself, first! I'm six, and I wanna be like my Daddy! He's a photographer! I have a twin sister, her name's Mana, and we're identical twins. Mommy says that we're special cause there aren't a lot of identical twins. I like sweets and the color yellow cause not a lot of people like yellow! I like singing though I'm not good. Uhm... I don't know what to add. Oh, I love my sister very much, to let you know Nikki-san! (2)**_

_**Mana's Section**_

_** I'm Mana, Nikki-san. Um... I don't know what to put down... Kazue's telling me to just put down stuff about me. I'm six, and Kazue and mine's birthday is November 7**__**th**__**. I like the color green, just like our eyes, and I'm scared of sharp pointy things. I hate shots, and I rather eat spicy food. Uhm...I wanna be a writer like Mommy! I love Kazue very, very much, and we are together a lot. So, uh... yeah. I'll talk to you later Nikki-san...**_

Mana laughed at the grammatical errors of two very happy six year old twins. "What I wouldn't give..." Mana mumbled as she flipped through the book before putting it away. Standing up, Mana headed back in the building, a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Mana's gaze fell upon the large towering doors that were two times her height of a measly four foot nine. In her rash decision Mana opened the door as she entered the third music room. "I'm sorry, but we're closing soon."

Mana shook her head, noting the large absence of female population that usually flooded the room. "I'm here because my mother is picking Fujioka-san and I up."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell daddy?!" Mana glanced at the blonde Souh who she met on her first day, who was shaking the emotionless Haruhi.

"You're not my father." Mana let out a giggle as she watched Tamaki sulk in a corner. "You didn't have to come and fetch me, Rai-san."

"It would be easier to walk out together than looking for each other. Mama has to pick Papa up from work so it's best to leave as soon as your club activities are officially over." Mana shrugged as she saw the Hitachiin twins rest their elbows on Haruhi's shoulders.

"**Aren't you going to introduce us?"**

Haruhi nodded, as she started naming off the hosts to Mana. "These are Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru, that's Souh Tamaki, then" She gestured over to a table were one of them were typing away on his laptop. "Ootori Kyouya, and the small one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and the one next to him is Takashi Morinozuka, Also known as Hunny and Mori."

"Hiya!" The small adorable boy greets waving his hand at Mana who smiled.

"Nice to meet the infamous Host Club. I'm Rai, Mana." Mana greeted bowing ever so slightly as Tamaki suddenly reappeared in front of Mana in a heartbeat.

"I knew you would come!" He exclaimed grabbing Mana's small hands in his.

Her smile faded as she looked blankly at the overdramatic blonde. "No." Tearing her hands away, she wiped her hands of her yellow, unflattering uniform dress making it seem as if she was wiping away dirt. "I told you I have no interest in coming here."

Sulking in a corner, Tamaki drew invisible circles on the floor. Mana found herself squished between two bodies. "**Aww why not?**"

"Haruhi, are you ready to leave?" Mana asked ignoring the two imps that was on either side of her.

"**Can we come?**" The twins asked, perking the interest of Tamaki.

"No you may not. She's coming over because my mom is interviewing her father and using him a model for one of her characters. It's a dinner gathering." Mana bluntly replied as she ducked out of their grips as she walked over to Haruhi who was grabbing her bag and tugged the taller girl out of the room shouting a warning at the club. "IF ANY OF YOU FOLLOW, HEADS WILL ROLL!" And with that, Mana and the female host was out of the room.

"I don't see how that's threatening-," Hikaru started staring at the door.

"She's smaller than Haruhi." Kaoru finishing the thought as silence filled the air, till Mana's head popped through the door with that cute smile that held hidden malice.

"I never said I would be the one who put the threat in action. I know people like you, Ootori-san!" She chirped cutely, her voice ringing like bells despite the spiteful threat. Flashing her infamous passive-aggressive smile, the verbal attacking girl closed the door as the atmosphere of the third music room grew tense as some of the host felt a bit disturbed.

"**That felt somewhat threatening**." The twins shrugged till Kyouya cleared his throat scanning Mana's student profile.

"It says her blood type is AB." Thunder struck behind the twins and Tamaki as they paled. Hunny laughed pointing out the disturbed, if not freaked aura of the three hosts. Mori and Kyouya were the only ones paying no mind to the three's theatrics.

* * *

"I'm Akira, Mana's mother. Don't worry about honorifics at the house, Haruhi dear." Mana's mother introduced as the two girls climbed in the bag seat of the van, as she started up the car.

"If you don't me asking, but aren't your family rich?" Haruhi asked with unintentional blunt tone, as Mana's mother burst out laughing with Mana covering her mouth with her right hand giggling.

"Fujioka-san," Mana started till Haruhi gave her permission to call her by her first name, "We maybe wealthy but we live in normal standard otherwise."

Mana's mother explained as she drove to pick up her husband. "My husband and I grew up in a middle class family, we both worked to get to where we are now. Our families taught us human morals and honor, and we're not very materialistic anyway. We don't really use the money much, so we make donations to schools and orphanages and such." Akira's mother finished glancing at the two girls from the rear view mirror.

"So you're a normal family?" Haruhi summarized before muttering under her breath. "Thank god there's one family that's normal." Mana heard Haruhi's muttering and laughed, smiling sincerely.

"I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch." Mana said smiling, as Haruhi titled her head in curiosity of what she meant.

"There's your fath—Oh god, what is he doing this time." Akira voice dropped in an unsurprised monotonous statement. Mana and Haruhi peered out the window as they saw a man in his thirties with unruly black hair and striking emerald eyes stand off to the side in red glittering high heels and a short, small black lace dress that came to his mid-thigh. Heavy make-up applied to his face as a few matching hair barrettes were randomly stuck in his hair. He held a sign up saying, **Rai Family**. (3)

Driving up to the sidewalk where he stood, Mana's mother rolled down the window leaning over to see her husband making a fool of himself in public. Mana stifled back her laughter as Haruhi stared, blinking. "That better not be a dress you smuggled to work (4)."

"Nope! I went out at lunch and bought it, why don't you think I'm pretty darling?" Mana's father asked, foraging a high pitched voice. Akira looked straight at her husband with a bored look.

"Push it and your walking home." She replied ignoring her daughter's suppressed laughter.

"I'm just trying to help your inspiration!" Hiro exclaimed as he stepped into the car.

"You're killing my inspiration." She said dully as she started the car as Hiro gripped to his wife's arm.

He pouted as he tried to give his wife the child's classic puppy dog eyes. Akira frowned as she focused on the road. "Puppy dog eyes don't work when you're dressed like a drag."

Haruhi leaned toward Mana, whispering "He reminds me of senpai." Mana turned to Haruhi and raised her brow.

"You mean Tamaki-senpai?" She inquired as her dad shifted and peered over at the two girls.

"Tamaki?" He inquired.

"Someone like you Papa." Mana stated simply as her father brightened up.

"You should invite him over sometime then!" Simultaneously, Mana and her mother responded monotonously, Haruhi smiling at the family.

"No."

* * *

"I'm sorry Haruhi; I never did introduce myself properly." Hiro stated as he walked into the living room where the two girls sat browsing the channels on the TV. Mana looked over to see her father wasn't dressed in the skimpy and kinky black dress and heavy make-up and but actual men's clothing. "I'm Hiro."He said holding out his hand as Haruhi leaned over and shook it.

"Papa, did you throw the dress away?" Mana asked as her father leaned over and glanced around the room making sure his wife wasn't in ear-shot.

"No, it's under the bed, why?" he asked, his voice hushed.

"I want to take a photo later. That was priceless, Papa." Mana praised as her father chuckled ruffling his daughter's protests and walked off to join his wife in the kitchen.

"You and your parents are close. Most of the students at school rarely see theirs." Haruhi stated once Mana's father was out of the room.

Mana nodded, and held a weak smile. Standing up, Mana turned to Haruhi, "I want to show you something, and I'll give you a tour of the second floor." Motioning to follow, Mana led Haruhi up the carpeted stairs.

"We have four bedrooms," Mana stopped at the first two doors facing each other in the somewhat narrow hall. "The one on the right is the master bedroom, Mama's and Papa's room. Then this is the linen room, with a washer and a dryer." Mana held up her hand as she whispered to Haruhi "Don't tell Papa, but Mama accidently mixed her red shirt with Papa's white shirts. (5)" Haruhi giggled as Mana straightened up again. "But then again Papa wouldn't mind, as you saw, Papa's very silly." Continuing down the hall, Haruhi took note of the photographs hanging on the hall.

Mana noticed Haruhi examining the framed prints. "Papa took those when he went travelling for a few months. The originals are in museums. Papa maybe silly, but he's great at what he does." Mana motioned to two doors on the right. "We have two guest rooms, both with their own restroom." Facing the opposite direction, Mana walked up to the last door and turned the gold-painted on handle. "This is my room; it's almost as big as the master bedroom."

"It's a big house, but not as big as some of the other houses I've seen..." Haruhi trailed off as she remembered the times the Host Club had dragged her to some of their homes. Mana laughed it off as the two girls walked into the room.

White soft carpeting covered the floor as a twin sized bed was in the corner of the room, a plain lavender color linens were neatly made on the bed. Haruhi noted the room lined with photos taped on the wall and a computer desk next to the closet's white painted metal sliding doors. A bookshelf stood next to bedside table, a digital alarm clock was shoved back as if blinked the time in bright blue. Two violet beanbag chairs were scattered in the middle of the room, and a circular tanned coffee table was positioned in front of the two beanbag chairs, the coffee table was facing a horizontal entertainment center that was pushed up against the wall next to the rich burnt sienna bookshelf.

Haruhi walked up to examine the pictures posted above Mana's bed as Mana searched her bookshelf for something. Her brown eyes widened as she noticed what each photograph had in common. "...You have a twin?" She asked as Mana answered her voice a bit quieter.

"I _had _a twin." Haruhi turned around to see Mana holding a large scrapbook in her hands placing it down on the circular table. Following after Mana, the two girls sat in the bean bag chairs.

"Not a lot of people come to the house." Mana started as Haruhi quieted listened as Mana opened the scrapbook filled with memories. "Usually those who come are part of family or for business reasons. I actually never had a classmate of a friend for that matter come over." Mana said as Haruhi looked at the page of photos put together with decorations. Mana continued, "I haven't told anyone out of the family, maybe Mama or Papa have, but I never told anyone about Kazue, my twin sister." Haruhi looked up from the book at stared at Mana who held a sincere smile and not one of the ones she gave out during school hours. "When you told me you lost your mother ten years ago, I first thought I was pathetic for still crying over Kazue. But I then thought, maybe, I can tell her. That maybe," Mana slightly turned her head away from Haruhi's gaze, as she scratched her cheek in embarrassment. "Maybe you could relate to my problems and feelings....and perhaps help me...move on?" Haruhi smiled, and Mana glanced at the corner of her eyes.

"Okay, Rai-san." Haruhi nodded, as Mana looked over at her new friend.

"Call me Mana." Holding out her hand Mana smiled as Haruhi shook it. Focusing her attention of the scrapbook, Mana pushed it towards Haruhi. "You can look through it if you like. I started it a few years back."

"You like photography like your dad, right?"

Mana chuckled and shook her head, her long black hair falling off her shoulders. "Actually, I want to be an author like Mama, Kazue was the one who wanted to be like Papa, and in memory of her it grew on me, and so I took up photography too."

Flipping through the large pages, Haruhi asked as she kept her eyes glued on the nicely decorated pages. "What happened to your sister Kazue?"

Mana watched the pages turn as she answered softly. "When we were eight, Kazue started coughing up blood and became really dizzy and fainted. She was in the hospital for about a month, and eventually her lunges collapsed on her. She never had the best working lunges, we both had asthma, and I still do. But," Mana let out a dry laugh. "You could say she had bad lunges and I have a bad heart." Catching Haruhi's curiosity, she looked up at the emerald eyed girl. "About six years after Kazue's death I was in the hospital and need heart surgery." Mana shrugged brushing the thought off. "It doesn't matter now though." Haruhi slowly nodded, not sure what to say she returned to looking through the scrapbook with Mana.

_**Dear Diary, **_

_** Today Mama invited over her friend from the tranny bar (I suppose you can say friend) for dinner with his daughter. Haruhi was his daughter. Now I told you before how she lost her mother and such, well I thought maybe we can become friends. I decided after school (you know when I took you out) and was looking back at Kazue and mine's first entry. You remember when Papa bought you and gave you to us, right? Well I decided, I should try and make a friend. I went to the host club to wait for Haruhi, and I meet the whole club. They were funny, I'll give them that. Anyway, I think I freaked them out a bit (especially when I said I'm AB). Mama picked Haruhi and I up from school and then went over to pick up Papa. Hehe, it was amusing, let me say that. Papa, being his weird, crazy, silly self dressed in what I would label as a hooker's outfit. It was kinky very kinky. You should've seen Mama's face. Papa had make-up and everything; he even got changed at his studio! He apparently went out at lunch and bought it. I think Papa is doing this to poke fun at Mama, too. Anyway I think Haruhi wasn't disturbed by it, actually she said he reminded her of Tamaki-senpai. Makes me wonder what goes on in the Host Club. Luckily Papa changed when we got home, but he didn't throw away the dress like Mama told him too. Good thing too, because I want a picture for my scrapbook. I told Haruhi about Kazue, and we became friends. In fact she told me why she's dressed up as a boy, and I promised not to tell if she didn't tell about Kazue. It's not like I don't want people to know, but it is personal. The reason she's a host and dressed like a boy is because she owes a debt to the Host Club, and they (Tamaki mostly) didn't realize she's a girl right away. They made her a host before they (Tamaki was the last one to realize) knew of her real gender. Mama always says "Never assume, you make an ass out of you and me." Get it? ASS-U-ME, assume? Haha-I know I know. Anyway, I told Haruhi I'll come to the host club **_**just**_** to help her. That and to see how silly Tamaki is compared to Papa. I think Papa is more silly (if not a bit more witty—hey that rhymed!) than Tamaki. Dinner went well; Ranka (He said to call him by his stage name) was pretty cool. I think he and Papa got a long well. We even hooked up the Karaoke Machine to the TV downstairs (Usually we go out, because they have a better song listing at our usual place, but since we had guests over...) And it was fun. Probably the most fun I had (with non-family members of course) in a while. Haruhi is absolutely toned deaf, but who am I to talk. Anyway, it's late. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Nikki-san. (It's been a long while since I called you that, eh?)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

R&R please! I had a good few laughs while writing this. Her father was so fun to write and create. Anyway, I'll start the next chapter soon! This chapter was longer than the other two because so much happened in one day! Well, I hope I did a good job on not making Mana mary-sue so far (I do have a tendency to do that if I'm not careful), and I'm not sure about making anyone OOC, but if I did, I apologize. Thank you again!

(1) People were hitting on Mana's father and Akira is referring to people grabbing and tearing it off.

(2)Nikki means Japanese (I used a translator, sorry if it's not correctly used) so Nikki-san is them referring to their diary like they would a person.

(3)Like when people hold up signs in the airport for the people picking them up can see.

(4)Translating as "That better not be one of mine."

(5)Some of her father's white shirts are now pink.


End file.
